


Delicate Negotiations

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: het_challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky pirates were not known, as a rule, for unpaid treks on foot across entire continents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Negotiations

"He thinks ever and always on his own profit." She had said that, and she still had no doubt that it was true. Balthier would find a way to extract his profit out of her. Surely sky pirates were not known, as a rule, for unpaid treks on foot across entire continents. And at the end of it, there was really nothing in it for him.

Ashe had to admit that, despite his stated reluctance to work without compensation, Balthier had gotten very little out of this adventure so far. The Gigas was power, but it was not gold, and even her ring was at best a placeholder, its worth more due to its emotional value to her than due to the metal that composed it.

And Balthier had yet to ask for _anything_ for this leg of the adventure. So she expected the request was coming; she had been thinking about what she could possibly give constantly since their departure from Bur-Omisace, as well as what she'd do if there turned out to be nothing that could assure the pirates' continued help.

Yet here they were, in the Mosphoran Highwaste - well on their way, and yet Balthier hadn't mentioned payment. Nor did he show signs of a pending demand as Ashe watched him out of the corner of her eye. The suspense was dragging on her nerves and distracting her from the worgen which lined the road.

She almost welcomed Berserk for the pure combat-focus it brought to her mind. Dispel didn't feel like healing; rather than chasing away affliction, it returned her to a mire of tangled thoughts. But of course she needed to think; couldn't give in to the urge to just _fight_, just push her way forward. She tried to plan for steps ahead, as much as that had not gone well lately, and she did not plan on being thrown off course by Balthier's materialism.

Ashe finally received a respite as they reached the camp nestled in the hills. Most of the others dispersed to shop, converse, or examine the strange stone shrines, but Balthier approached her purposefully. She stifled a completely inappropriate sigh of relief and steeled herself for negotiation.

But Balthier just looked at her with concern. False concern, perhaps - either way, she would not be lulled. "Princess, you've been watching me like I'm a bomb about to explode. No doubt you have many troubles on your mind. I assure you that I should not be among them."

"Perhaps you should," Ashe says, and Balthier raises an eyebrow. "Our objective at the moment is the infiltration of the very heart of the empire. Hardly an easy task, and your assistance will be invaluable." She pauses. "Or rather not. I am certain it has a value. That is my trouble - I would know what that value is to be sooner rather than later."

"Ah, is that all. I was wondering if perhaps your interest was of a different sort." He sounds far too amused, and Ashe sets her jaw.

"Truly, Balthier. I would rather you take your leave here than bring us to Archades' door before demanding a price I will not pay."

Balthier's expression turns serious immediately. "And what price would be too high to pay for the Dusk shard? Where do you draw the line, princess?"

"Any decision I make must be with the future of Dalmasca in mind," Ashe hedges. His question does not bode well for his asking price.

"No doubt." Balthier says. "But what future?"

"The best future I can give it." Ashe says simply, a bit irritated with this line of conversation. "I still have no gold with which to compensate you. When Dalmasca is restored it will be much more within my power to repay you."

Balthier studies her for a moment. "Still hardly a guarantee," he says eventually, lightly. "Something more immediate would be helpful." He doesn't elaborate further.

"Well what, then? I have no more trinkets with which to seal my promises." She steadfastly does not consider any of the less material methods of payment at her disposal. She will not offer. If he demands, then she will have to reconsider her assessment of his character and weigh her options soberly. It would not be impossible to reach Archades unassisted, but it would be difficult. Even if Basch were at her disposal...

Balthier's sigh breaks into her thoughts. "You can't do this on your own, you know."

Of all the _condescending _\- "I will do what need be done." And if he would just present his demands, she could decide what that is in this situation, and move on to more important concerns.

Balthier shakes his head. "I have only one request. Give my words proper consideration. My advice is worth something; I would rather it wasn't discarded."

Ashe studies his face for a moment before deciding that he seems to be in earnest. He will no doubt attempt to take advantage of any promise she makes later. She can handle it. After all, he hasn't asked for her adherence to his words, just her consideration. It's a lower price than she could have imagined paying.

She nods. "Fine. I think I can do that."

Suddenly, Balthier's smirk returns. "Oh. And one more thing."

"And that is?" She asks, tensing again. She's completely unprepared for it when he moves, stepping closer to her, too close to her. She starts to shift away before he cups a hand behind her neck and leans in to kiss her. His lips are soft on hers, and he smells like warmth, sweat, leather, dust from the road. She barely has time to process what's happening before he pulls back.

"A kiss from our princess," he says, and he's smiling honestly now. "And perhaps, when this is over with, I can get one that's not stolen."

Ashe stays frozen for a moment. It's been far too long since someone was close to her, and Balthier's kiss was not unpleasant. Not at all. But she doesn't want to have to deal with this now, on top of everything. So she decides not to, shoving the storm of thoughts the kiss awoke to the back of her mind.

"I suppose we'll see," she says, and admires how even her tone stays. "For now -"

Balthier nods. "Yes. We should get moving. We have quite a mission ahead of us."


End file.
